


Frozen

by Amoridere



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guilt, Poetic, Post-Canon, Songfic, Suicide, Tearjerker, Within Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the kudos and making me smile, yet again, BadMitt! (✿◠‿◠)</p></blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strictly for the Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875671) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_I can't feel my senses_  
_I just feel the cold_  
_All colors seem to fade away_  
_I can't reach my soul_

* * *

She knew her mistress was up to no good and she saw how she suffered.  
They died, yet she survived.  
It was over and it was done with

The past was the past

* * *

  _I would stop running, if knew there was a chance_

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_

* * *

 It haunted her

A new pain emerging  
Guilt was what she felt

It never faded.

* * *

  _I can feel your sorrow_

 _You won't forgive me,_  
_but I know you'll be all right_  
_It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

* * *

She pledged loyalty for that woman  
Yet by that woman's daughters, she had forgivness  
Revenge was not her path

Yet, something lacked

She envied that woman and that cursed marionette  
They had met what one call a befitting end  
Good Riddance and such

So why hadn't she?

* * *

  _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

 _Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_  
_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_  
_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

* * *

 

Bitter memories of her eldest haunted her  
Memories of what she's seen and took part in  
How she pittied her, yet how she also hated her

 

She hated her then, at times  
Yet, she pitied her, too  
More because of her own powerlessness

 _"Forgive me for what i couldn't do."_ her voice cried unheard

She knew she couldn't do a thing  
That would forever torment her

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

  
_Everything will slip way_  
_Shattered peaces will remain_  
_When memories fade into emptiness_  
_Only time will tell its tale_  
_If it all has been in vain_

 

* * *

She knew she couldn't do a thing  
That would forever torment her

One day, it all came crashing down  
She couldn't bare it any longer  
She was at the point of no return

She had but two choices

* * *

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_  
_Frozen..._  
_But what can I do?_  
_Frozen..._

* * *

Yet, she picked one  
A choice that would have its consequence  
"I have seen too much and, through no fault of my own, I let it happen!"

She couldn't run from the past  
As it always caught up with her in the form  
Of bitter memories

Over 20 years worth of bitter memories

* * *

  _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

 _Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_  
_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_  
_You say that I'm frozen,_

* * *

  _"Forgive me."_

Snowflakes fell  
What once seemed so pure, the epitome of purity

Was now stained

She could feel nothing  
No grief, pain, the fading heat  
She only felt the cold

And the the relief it brought

She was free  
Having felt she finally atoned  
Atoning as only she felt she could

* * *

_Frozen..._

* * *

She was found  
By the sisters, sisters she wished so much  
She was able to call her own

The oldest lamented  
Wishing so much that she had known  
The youngest had but one thought:

_"She murdered our father and she had murdered you, too."_

Her letter read:

 _Please forgive me_  
_Satsuki and Imouto-sama_  
_But I am sorry_

 _For all the things I had witnessed and took part in_  
_This ending is just_  
_\-----鳳凰丸 礼_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and making me smile, yet again, BadMitt! (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
